Morning Glories 8
Synopsis Flashback Six Years Ago: Hunter is running, and nearly steps in front of a truck before he is pulled back by Abraham. Hunter explains he is running late, because he lost track of time. Abraham says Hunter needs a watch, and offers him his own. When Abraham asks him what time he sees, Hunter replies “8:13”. Abraham seems pleased. One Year Ago: For years, Hunter sees “8:13” in all clocks, and is late for classes and work, and even misses his mother’s funeral. He goes to see his gym teacher, who refers him to a doctor, who refers him to a specialist. The specialist, Doctor Ingram, performs an MRI, and notices an abnormality in his brain. Ingram is threatened by an unseen assailant, who orders her to tell Hunter his problem is psychosomatic. Hunter is sent to a psychiatrist, who is unable to help him. Now In the study hall, Hunter asks Casey Blevins out on a date. She is initially reluctant, but asks where they would go. Hunter suggests a picnic. Casey accepts his offer, and agrees to meet him at 5 o’clock. Hunter is singing as he goes through the crowded hallway, and bumps into Chad, causing him to drop his books. Hunter apologizes and helps pick them up, and Chad seems friendly towards him. Hunter returns to his room, and asks Jun to let him know when it is almost time for his date, avoiding explaining his inability to read his watch properly. Jun lets him know it is time, and Hunter heads to his date. He is stopped in the hallway by Chad and Steve (bully). Chad is aggressive now, and grabs Hunter threateningly. Hunter sees who he thinks is Jun, who punches Hunter for calling him Jun. He then orders Chad and Steve to blindfold and tie Hunter up. Hunter is carried by the pair. He hears them reacting to the presence of one of the “new girls”, and then a commotion. Hunter remains bound and blinded in the Greenhouse filled with Morning Glories, while Casey waits all evening for him to arrive at their date. Hunter is found by Jun, who frees him. They see Chad and Steve hanging from the greenhouse’s roof, disemboweled. When Hunter tries to tell Jun that there was someone who looked just like him, Jun reveals it was his brother. Characters Featured Characters *Hunter Supporting Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Hisao Fukayama *Abraham *Chad *Steve *Jun Fukayama Continuity * 5pm (when Casey tells Hunter to meet for the date) is the same time that Sarah Price told Zoe to meet her at her old school. * Hunter's mother insists that he is "special" much like Harry Hayes claimed that he and his wife "always knew" that Julie was "special". * The screen on Hunter's phone is cracked after the events shown in Issue 2. Trivia *Hunter's boss, and the uniform, are references to Jorge Garcia, and the Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack where his character, Hurley, worked on Lost. Cultural References *Hunter makes a reference to Dead Poet's Society, a movie about living life to the fullest while one can. *Hunter is singing to "Ambling Alp" by Yeasayer. Questions Unanswered Questions * Jun said to take Hunter "out to the yard" but he ends up in the greenhouse. Why? References External links * Morning Glories #8, Image Comics * Morning Glories Study Hall #8 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #8 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 08 Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Steve (bully)/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Doctor Ingram/Appearances Category:Greenhouse/Appearances Category:Hunter's Father/Appearances Category:Gossip Girls/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Travis Mackey/Appearances